Amor e renúncia
by HanaYoko
Summary: "Não há amor, sem dor. Não há sentimento, sem renúncia. Não há ninguém que exista sem amar, sem amor, sem calor, sem dor." Fanfic SasuxSakuxGaa
1. Prólogo

**Naruto não me pertence!**

Essa é a primeira fanfic que eu tive coragem e posto aqui. Já escrevi outras em comunidades (ex. orkut) e outros sites, mas como tenho pouco tempo acabei abandonando por um período.  
Voltando agora com esse triângulo amoroso. Algumas considerações:  
1\. Se houver leitores e uma resposta positiva pretendo continuar, postando semanalmente - sempre que possível.  
2\. Quando for POV, vai estar escrito no começo do capítulo.  
3\. Universo Naruto, personagens um pouco alternativos - mesmo assim tentarei seguir o personagem.  
4\. Explicações no final do capítulo com as citações.

Sem mais delongas, **boa leitura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo O1 - Prólogo  
**

 **(Capítulo narrado pela Sakura)**

 _"_ _ _Não há amor, sem dor,  
Não há sentimento, sem renúncia,  
Não há ninguém que exista  
Sem amar,  
Sem amor,  
Sem calor,  
Sem dor,  
Não há dias que não passem,  
Não há tempo que desgaste  
Aquilo que está em destaque  
Um olhar, um sonhar, um pensar..."__

Nascer do sol. Não sei ao certo o porquê, sei apenas que essa hora do dia é a minha preferida. O sol é esplendoroso, com suas cores majestosas dominando o céu. Por isso, cá estou eu, esperando o seu nascer, no final da noite. Perdi o sono, após mais um terrível pesadelo envolvendo o Sasuke. Afinal, ultimamente está se tornando rotina.

Não que eu não pense nele, ou não lembre dele. Ainda mais depois de rumores sobre um possível namoro dele com a tal da Karin. Não que eu odeie a jovem ou ela tenha me feito mal, não é isso, mas o ciúme é inevitável. Ela está ocupando um lugar que eu sonhei a vida toda que fosse meu. Minha suspeita e temor se confirmou quando Naruto, todo cauteloso e apreensivo, veio conversar comigo para me contar após um expediente no hospital. Suspeitei que havia algo de errado, Naruto se entrega fácil. Foi melhor ter sido ele, meu irmão, meu melhor amigo, mas não que assim tenha doido menos.

Naruto cresceu e amadureceu absurdamente nesses últimos anos. Parece que aquele garotinho está lá dentro dele, em algum lugar, mas mesmo assim agora é um homem. Forte, alegre, persistente, indestrutível. Esse é o Naruto. O próximo hokage e o maior ninja de todos os tempos. Surpreendentemente, foi um dos que mais me apoiou, ajudou e até aconselhou nesses anos. É por isso que tenho um apreço imenso por ele.

Agora, olhando os primeiros raios do sol, lembro de tudo que já passei pelo Sasuke. Foram anos esperando, procurando e me guardando em vão. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes imaginei uma vida juntos, com filhos, clã, netos e até cachorros. Minha paixão começou infantil, na infância. Não tinha certeza do rumo gigantesco que tomaria, e de fato tomou. Eu era mais imatura e infantil que hoje – posso dizer – mas isso não tira a magnitude do sentimento.

Isso me fez ser forte, me fez querer ser forte. Me ajudou, me motivou. Cresci, lutei, mas sofri e chorei. Por isso cheguei onde cheguei, sou uma jounin reconhecida mundialmente, uma das melhores médicas de todo o mundo ninja, se não a melhor – com apenas 22 anos.

Mas em algum momento do caminho, parei de querer ser melhor por _ele,_ passando a lutar por mim. Tsunade-shishou me disse que amor próprio é o primeiro e último amor, e o mais precioso, e esse foi um dos ensinamentos mais marcantes dela.

Sasuke foi o início de tudo, meu pontapé para correr atrás de algo e ser melhor. Mas ele não é o Sol, eu sou o sol. Então, chega. Chega de chorar, chega de sofrer. Esperei anos e anos por ele, e ele está namorando. Eu ainda o amo? Claro, e vou amar por muito tempo ainda. Ele vai casar com a Karin e não tenho mais chances? Outra dúvida cruel.

Me dói pensar isso. Dói como mil kunais enfiadas no meu coração, dói como a pele em carne viva, dói mais do que é humanamente impossível. Mas a partir de hoje não vou mais me lamentar. Não quero mais chorar. Vou viver única e exclusivamente por mim. Tenho amigos, pais e colegas maravilhosos. Amo essa vila. E é assim que será daqui em diante.

Pensando em todos os meus amigos, o quanto suas vidas seguiram, e a minha estagnada. Neji e Tenten, Temari e Shikamaru, e até Hinata e Naruto começaram um romance – finalmente Naruto acordou e percebeu o mundo e a linda jovem apaixonada por ele. Quero seguir a minha vida também. Claro, não vou sair correndo por ai, pedindo em casamento o primeiro indivíduo do sexo masculino que aparecer na minha frente, muito menos me jogar nos braços do Rock Lee – maldade a minha, mas não, não é assim. Uma hora ou outra, alguém irá suprir esse espaço no meu coração. Eu espero, eu preciso que seja assim. A minha romântica interior incorrigível não pode acabar sozinha criando gatos.

Me perdi em pensamentos e deixei passar alguns momentos desse céu lindo, sem nuvens, agora já com o sol poderoso e espaçoso no meu campo visual. O sol é lindo, e eu sou o sol.

Com esses pensamentos, sai do telhado da minha casa, onde até há pouco estava bebericando chá verde com hortelã, limão e gengibre. Tenho mais alguns minutos antes de precisar ir para o hospital, o único evento importante do dia é uma reunião marcada com a hokage, a shishou, cujo assunto ainda não foi revelado.

Voltando ao quarto, arrumei a cama desarrumada da minha noite perturbada, fui a cozinha fazer o meu desjejum com torradas, ovos e suco de laranja, lavando a louça e organizando o aposento. Tomei um longo e demorado banho de banheira, me perdendo em pensamentos sobre como posso melhorar os meus dias e parar, pelo menos um pouco, de pensar em quem está comprometido e não liga a mínima para a minha existência.

É inevitável. É inevitável não pensar no Sasuke. Não pensar na última vez que nos vimos em batalha, quando ele queria matar Naruto e, pior, matar nós dois. Mesmo que eu o xingue, numere todos os seus defeitos em uma folha quilométrica, não adianta. Então, certo, eu o amo. Mas só.

Mais uma vez perdendo minutos com meus pensamentos, sai do banho rapidamente, escovando os dentes e colocando roupas normais e confortáveis para o dia. Arrumei uma pequena bolsa com roupas de batalha e alguns instrumentos importantes, armas e poucos medicamentos e ervas, caso após a reunião precise sair em missão.

Dando uma última olhada na casa, fechei tudo e sai em direção ao hospital. Encontrei Ino saindo da floricultura, deve ter passado dar um beijo em sua mãe, e fomos caminhando até o hospital.

Ino, incrivelmente, é minha melhor amiga. Depois de tanta rixa infantil e infundada pelo Sasuke, cabelo e coisas bobas, nos tornamos melhores e unidas como irmãs. Ela também está solteira, outro fato que nos aproximou bastante. Ino enxugou minhas lágrimas inúmeras vezes, assim como eu as dela, após o compromisso assumido de Shikamaru e Temari. Ino, secretamente, amava o Shika, chegaram até a ficar juntos em uma festa em Konoha, porém, após alguns dias surgiram boatos e o namoro se concretizou com a ninja da areia. Ela me entende como ninguém mais.

A loira é uma boa pessoa, e eu espero que ela também encontre alguém que a faça feliz. Além de ótima ninja, ela também é médica, então trabalhamos juntas dentro e fora do hospital. Ino e Shizune são meus braços esquerdo e direito no hospital, as duas me ajudam muito, já que após a shishou se aposentar fui indicada como médica-chefe. Aceitei o cargo porque sabia que elas me ajudariam, e muito.

Após conversar trivialidades e ela me informar as fofocas de salão de beleza de Konoha, típico da minha amiga curiosa, nos despedimos e fomos para alas diferentes. A manhã foi calma. Nenhuma grande ocorrência, uma criança que engoliu um corpo estranho, uma senhora com anasarca¹, um jovem com uma fratura exposta de fêmur e atendimentos comuns em geral. O único fato intrigante foi o aperto no peito no meio de uma consulta, tão forte que parei o atendimento e perdi a noção de lugar por segundos. Não sei o motivo, mas não é um bom presságio.

Nunca é.

* * *

¹anasarca = edema generalizado, geralmente é grave, pode envolver problemas renais, hepáticos, e decorre de extravasamento de líquido no espaço extracelular.

É isso, primeiro capítulo mais reflexões mesmo, pra introduzir a história e os personagens.

Se alguém leu, espero que tenha gostado. E deixe seu joinha e opinião.  
Beijos.


	2. Reencontro

**Notas iniciais:** Naruto não me pertence!

Bem, escrevi mil vezes esse capítulo, no final não ficou como eu tinha imaginado, mas espero que gostem.

Minha última prova acabou hoje, estou animada, assim terminei de escrever antes do sábado – como tinha dito.

Comentários no final pra quem chegar ao fim, pleasee, quero saber o que acharam e adoro responder e ler comentários, sou bem tagarela por sinal. Haha.

Capítulo bem grande. Não consegui dividir e me empolguei. Espero que não achem ruim, os outros serão mais controlados.

Vamos lá! Beijo beijo

LEIAM AS NOTAS FINAIS! Spoiler!

* * *

 **Capítulo O2 – Reencontro**

" _Não há despedida, sem um novo encontro,_

 _Não há encontro, sem haver se despedido,_

 _Mas a certeza é que não há fim_

 _Porque seja para onde vá, você está guardado em mim"_

(Capítulo narrado pela Sakura)

Estava em meu consultório, após uma criança gripada sair. Sorri pensando no quanto sua mãe era amorosa e atenciosa com ele, enquanto seu pai esperava aflito no corredor. Comecei a pensar se algum dia, sequer, vou chegar a constituir uma família e ter essa preocupação tão pura e genuína com um ser que saiu do meu ventre.

Inevitável não pensar em um moreno que está não se sabe onde, mas sei com quem. Aquela ruiva maldita. Certo, ela não era maldita. Mas ela está com o homem que eu mais amei na minha vida, que ainda amo e que não sei se algum dia vou parar de amar. Sei que decidi por deixar esse amor de lado, pensar mais em mim e seguir em frente, mas, no começo não é fácil.

Voltei minha atenção para o prontuário da doce criança, quando ouvi um estrondo absurdamente alto e observei todas as paredes do consultório tremerem. Com isso, meus quadros com certificados, pinturas e até mesmo fotos, caíram, os vidros se estilhaçaram em mil partículas no chão.

Não pensei muito e peguei uma kunai, pronta para sair da sala, porém fui interrompida pela porta sendo aberta com tal violência que ela quase se quebrou. Naruto e Tsunade entraram tão rápido quanto meus olhos puderam captar.

\- Sakura-chan! Que bom que está a salvo! – O loiro escandaloso gritou, com um sorriso de alívio, mas ainda com o cenho franzido. Algo nada bom ocorreu.

\- Não grita tanto, Naruto! – Corrigi-o. – O que houve? Naruto, Tsunade-sama?

\- Sakura, a vila está sendo invadida pela Akatsuki! Os guardas da entrada foram exterminados. Viemos te buscar para te dar uma notícia, porém já vamos voltar para a luta.

\- Qual? – Sabia que algo ruim estava por vir. Tinha certeza. Aquela dor no peito não era normal. Nada daquilo era normal.

\- Tenha calma. – Tsunade começou.

\- Contem logo! – Pedi desesperada, já imaginava algo terrível com meus pais ou amigos.

\- O teme apareceu. – Naruto disse. Sendo repreendido pela shishou, mas esse ignorou e continuou. – Pelo visto ele estava lutando com o Itachi nas fronteiras, enquanto o resto da Akatsuki rumava para cá. Itachi foi morto, e Sasuke está muito ferido. Aquela nojenta da Karin o trouxe para o hospital. Ele está em estado grave.

\- O que estamos esperando? Vou para lá agora mesmo. – Gritei perdendo a noção do meu próprio corpo. Não, ele não pode morrer! Peguei o meu jaleco que estava pendurado em um canto, colocando-o e já me preparando para sair, quando Tsunade barrou minha passagem.

\- Sakura, calma. Tem mais uma coisa. – Pelo tom que ela usou, mesmo querendo, não discuti. Parecia decidir, relutou e continuou. – Antes de vir para cá, a Akatsuki capturou o Kage de Suna, o Gaara. Chegamos a mandar um time da anbu e jounins para ajudar, mas não adiantou. Extrairam o bijuu dele, o Shukaku, e o Gaara morreu no final.

\- O Gaara? – Gritei.

Nesse momento não aguentei e cai sentada na cadeira. Já sentia lágrimas querendo escapar dos meus olhos. Não éramos muito próximos, mas com o namoro da Temari e do Shikamaru nos tornamos mais conhecidos. Além de tudo, ele tinha se tornado um dos melhores amigos do Naruto, por serem tão iguais pelos bijuus, pela rejeição na infância e, mesmo assim, tão opostos ao mesmo tempo. Naruto aprendeu a lidar com a dor, humilhação e rejeição. O Gaara não teve tanto tato assim. Agora é que ele tinha se tornado mais humano, aberto e sociável, nas poucas vezes que o vi, notei isso. Mesmo que ele tenha tentado nos matar vários anos atrás, agora não havia mais mágoa. Entendia seu lado, e Naruto entendia melhor ainda.

\- Sakura. – Naruto se aproximou me abraçando. – Tem mais.

\- Mais? – Já esperava outra notícia terrível, quando Tsunade sorriu.

\- A Chiyo-sama tinha uma técnica especial, e ressuscitou o Gaara, quando eles o encontraram. – Sorri surpresa. Existia mesmo essa técnica? – Ela morreu após esse processo. Porém, ele estava muito instável e por isso foi trazido para o hospital aqui também e está em coma. Já que não aguentaria uma viagem de volta a Suna.

\- Então ele está vivo?

\- Mas com risco de morrer, Sakura-chan. – Naruto quem me respondeu.

\- Não entendi onde querem chegar. – Estava confusa. Gaara estava vivo, afinal.

\- Minha querida, a vila está em guerra. Virão atrás de mim, eu sou a hokage. Não posso correr o risco de envolver pacientes enquanto os curo. A Akatsuki não pode saber que Gaara está vivo, nem sonhar com a técnica! Shizune foi ferida na entrada e não tem condições de curar ninguém. Você é a melhor, minha pupila. – Sorri após esse elogio. Mas logo entendi o rumo da conversa.

\- Eu não posso fazer isso. – Me neguei, exasperada. – Ino, Karin, alguém pode o ajudar.

\- Sakura, você só pode curar um deles. Ambos estão em estado grave. Sasuke está mais estável, mas mesmo assim há riscos. Viemos conversar contigo para te colocar a par de tudo e deixar livre para que escolha. Não vou interferir com a minha opinião entre um Kage e um traidor da vila, que é um dos melhores amigos de vocês dois e querido para mim. – Finalizou com pena, olhando para Naruto e para mim.

\- Eu devo escolher entre quem vive e quem morre? – Não estou acreditando.

\- Não! – Naruto gritou. – Sakura, o qual não ficar sob seus cuidados, vai ser tratado pelos outros excelentes médicos, e você e a Tsunade podem ir ajudar depois.

\- Seria impossível. Estaríamos quase sem chakra, Naruto. – Tsunade interrompeu-o.

Fiquei em silêncio por algum tempo. Naruto estava iludido, ele não entendia tão bem de medicina quanto nós duas. A esperança e fé inabalável do loiro me deram inveja momentaneamente. Naruto estava mais maduro, mas mesmo assim nunca deixava aquele garoto animado e alegre de lado. Com ele tudo podia acontecer. E vai. Tomei a minha decisão com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Vamos lá. – Exclamei. Eles me olharam curiosos e ansiosos com a reação repentina. – Vou ajudar o Gaara, se ele estabilizar irei para o quarto do Sasuke.

\- É sua decisão. – A shishou maneou a cabeça, assentindo. Naruto saiu da sala, estava ao lado da porta, porém ela segurou meu pulso e murmurou, para que só eu ouvisse. - A vida é feita de escolhas. Quando se dá um passo para frente, alguma coisa, inevitavelmente, fica para trás.

Acenei concordando. Entendi o que ela quis dizer. Era um sacrifício necessário. Não estava certa da minha decisão, não queria que Sasuke morresse. Mas não deixaria Gaara sem auxílio, muito menos que ele morresse outra vez - ele estava com mais riscos que Sasuke, meu dever era ajudá-lo. Confesso que me surpreendi com a decisão. Pelo contrário do que todos esperavam, tenho certeza de que Naruto e Tsunade também, não sai correndo até o vingador Uchiha. Agora que ele completou sua missão de matar o primogênito, será que iria querer reconstruir o clã com a Karin? Ignorei esses pensamentos e sai, rumando até o quarto de Gaara.

Ao chegar a unidade de tratamento onde o ruivo se encontrava inconsciente, sendo socorrido por médicos do hospital e enfermeiros, me surpreendi com a cena que encontrei. Ele estava tão indefeso e com semblante angelical, observei-o por segundos até que fui chamada.

\- Sakura. Vou defender a vila. Se algo acontecer comigo, Naruto é meu sucessor. – Tsunade afirmou, convicta. Ambos nos assustamos. Ela me abraçou subitamente, só pude corresponder emocionada. Não queria perder ninguém. Mas em uma guerra nada se pode prever. – Te amo, você foi a melhor pupila que eu poderia ter tido. Sei que me orgulhará muito ainda. Sempre siga o seu coração.

Lágrimas insistentes saíram, correspondi o abraço com força e carinho, respondendo rapidamente, antes que ela e Naruto saíssem em direção ao campo.

\- Eu também te amo. Obrigada por tudo. Te espero voltar. – Respondi rouca, com a garganta presa.

A loira sorriu e me soltou. Andando até o corredor onde Naruto a esperava.

Ele parou de andar, se virou e correu em minha direção. Me deu um abraço de urso, surpreendendo-me.

\- Confio em você, Sakura-chan. Dattebayo¹! – Sorriu alegre e voltou ao seu trajeto.

Rezei a Kami em pensamentos, implorando e rogando para que trouxesse os dois de volta para mim, inteiros e salvos. Virei-me e calcei as luvas estéreis, após fazer a paramentação, e comecei a examinar Gaara. Ele está terrivelmente mal. Os danos internos, externos e psicológicos causados pelo Shukaku resistindo a extração e aos Akatsuki foram muito extensos.

Depois de horas ali, que eu sabia apenas pelos meus auxiliares de tão concentrada que estava, finalmente houve sinais de recuperação. Os monitores apontaram a melhora na saturação de oxigênio no sangue, nos batimentos cardíacos e a função cerebral também melhorou. Sorri feliz. Chiyo havia feito um bom trabalho, sua morte não teria sido em vão.

Após fazer tudo que podia, com chakra já praticamente esgotado, acompanhei os enfermeiros que levaram o Kage até um quarto isolado para prevenção de complicações e monitoramento. Tirei as roupas cirúrgicas sujas com sangue, voltando a trajar o jaleco por cima das roupas e rumei até a secretaria.

Partes do hospital estavam destruídas, em virtude do ataque. Mas estavam todos bem e trabalhando nas vítimas que não paravam de chegar. Encontrei conhecidos pelo caminho, verificando o estado de cada um. Até que cheguei a ala em que Sasuke estava, com aperto no coração.

Me surpreendi ao ver o moreno vivo, dormindo tranquilamente, com Ino, Karin e mais três médicos colegas ao seu lado. A loira sorriu quando parei na porta.

\- Fez um bom trabalho, porquinha. – Brinquei. Estava disfarçando o alívio que senti, após ter ficado segundos parada longe, estática e me recuperando do susto, até que tomei coragem e fui até lá. Me senti desconfortável quando a ruiva botou os olhos sobre mim.

\- Claro que sim, já que você sempre deixa o trabalho sujo pra mim. – Riu. Me abraçando. – Espero que aquele ruivo lindo esteja vivo.

\- Que bom que você está bem. E sabes que aquele também foi trabalho pesado. – A empurrei, implicando. Estava feliz de ela estar bem e viva, comigo ali. – Obrigada.

Não precisei dizer mais nada. Ela sorriu e entendeu. Estava a agradecendo por ter salvado o amor da minha vida, por ter obtido sucesso e sobretudo, por estar bem. Depois de observar o Uchiha mais de perto, ao lado da cama, por um tempo longo, lembrei da sua namorada.

\- Olá Karin. Como está?

\- Bem. – Me respondeu seca. Mas era visto que estava cansada. Deve ter trabalhado duro para socorrer o moreno. E me fitava dos pés a cabeça, com desdém e olhar superior.

O examinei rapidamente, não deixando de notar o quanto ele estava bonito. Sem camisa, com o peitoral másculo bem desenvolvido e machucado a mostra. Expressão calma e relaxada. Ele estava com uma leve febre, curei com meu chakra, ficando esgotada totalmente. Karin não tirava os olhos de mim. Tentei não pensar nesse reencontro, no quanto estava feliz, aliviada e com o coração quente ao lado do Uchiha.

\- Vamos ver como os outros estão? – Ino perguntou, percebendo o clima tenso. – Mas antes, temos que comer algo. Se não as socorridas seremos nós.

Ri com ela. Apesar da tensão e da imensidão do problema, era bom ter uma amiga como ela do meu lado. Sabia que, por hora, Karin cuidaria bem do Uchiha. Apesar das nossas diferenças, ela ajudou a curá-lo.

Caminhei rapidamente com Ino para pegar comida na cantina do hospital. Lanchamos rapidamente, praticamente engolindo a comida sem mastigar. Ela me contou no caminho que quem mais fez algo foi ela e os outros médicos, que Karin ajudou, mas mais mandava e gritava, chorando. Deve ter sido uma cena lamentável, pensei comigo.

No fim, o estado era grave, mas do Gaara era muito mais. Não errei na escolha, e com isso sorri feliz.

Meu sorriso sumiu após sair do hospital. Uma parte da vila estava devastada, enquanto o outro lado nada era visto. Caminhamos até a parte da luta, encontrando Tsunade quase desfalecida, desesperada com o corpo da Shizune jazido sem vida no seu colo, enquanto a loira a agarrava desesperadamente. Murmurava repetidamente que Shizune a havia salvo, entrando na sua frente e recebendo o golpe. Ao lado, Naruto terminava de matar o atacante delas, Tobi. Poucos integrantes da Akatsuki estavam ali, Deidara e Sasori mortos no chão. Pain e Konan continuavam lutando contra Kakashi, Neji, Hinata e Tenten. Os demais ou estavam mortos em outro lugar ou bateram em retirada. Ainda havia Itachi, que tinha sido morto por Sasuke antes do ataque.

Com muito custo, entre mortos e feridos, os ninjas da folha venceram essa batalha. A qual se encerrou somente ao anoitecer. Todos os Akatsuki que restaram na aldeia foram mortos. Mas Kakashi e Shizune também. Haviam lágrimas por todo o lado, feridos aos montes.

Senti-me inútil, sem chakra, só consegui ficar ao lado de Tsunade, ferida, enquanto Ino curava seus ferimentos mais profundos até ficar sem chakra também. Ela não largava Shizune. Tentei pensar positivamente, que ela e Kakashi estavam em um lugar melhor e juntos, amando-se, pois os mesmos tinham um romance. Não conseguia parar de chorar também. Não acredito que o meu sensei estava morto. Naruto parecia tão desolado quanto eu. Se culpando por ter chegado atrasado. Só parou quando gritei com ele, após isso nos abraçamos e choramos por horas.

Após algumas semanas, aos poucos, a vila foi sendo reerguida. Nossos lares, prédios e estabelecimentos reconstruídos. O Hospital parecia recém construído. Não havia sinais de batalhas, só em nossas memórias e corações. Konoha tem uma força e união invencíveis. Todos se uniram para ajudar. Nosso coração foi sarando a medida do possível, o nome de Kakashi e Shizune estavam na pedra memorial da vila, como heróis. Tanto ele, meu amado sensei, meu segundo pai, quanto ela, minha amiga da medicina, a ninja irmã que ganhei ao ser pupila de Tsunade. Essa, por sinal, estava mais triste e desolada do que nunca, mas continuava firme como líder da vila.

Haviam visitantes morando em Konoha temporariamente, como o antigo time Hebi, sendo Karin, Juugo e Suigetsu vigiados o tempo todo por anbus. Também os irmãos Sabaku, esperando Gaara acordar. Temari e Kankuro, no entanto, eram queridos por todos. Após a união pública da loira e de Shikamaru, o gênio de Konoha, o povo já a idolatrava – exceto Ino, que secretamente tinha uma paixão por ele.

Já havia se passado um mês do ataque, quando Sasuke acordou. Fui chamada por uma enfermeira, não tinha ninguém no quarto dele. Não era horário de visitas. Entrei calmamente, para não o assustar. Fitei o moreno que olhava fixamente para fora da janela.

\- Sasuke. – Murmurei, num fio de voz.

Tentei me manter indiferente, mas era impossível. Ele me fitou, frio, mas não indiferente como antes. Senti uma corrente de eletricidade percorrer todo o meu corpo. Agarrei a prancheta em minhas mãos, me agarrando a ela para me mantar firme. Fazia anos que não o via, sem contar quando estava desacordado após matar Itachi. Agora já estava aliviada, ele estava vivo. Recuperado. Não graças a mim, apenas ajudei o curando nos dias e crises que se seguiram após o primeiro dia, quando já estava bem e com o chakra restituído. Me isolei no hospital, para cuidar tanto de Gaara e Sasuke, assim como para esquecer a morte do meu antigo sensei. Mal saia de lá, apenas para tomar banho e comer, pouco dormindo.

\- Haruno. – Sua voz gélida machucou meu coração. Não parecia indiferente, como não era calorosa. Claro, ele não ia levantar e me abraçar. Ele tem namorada, por Kami. Mesmo assim não consigo desviar meus olhos dos seus ônix intensos.

\- Como está se sentindo? – Passado o choque inicial, a saudade contida, dirigi-me até a beira de sua cama. Conferindo a medicação no soro, seu acesso venoso no antebraço direito e alisando, por fim, a mesa ao seu lado.

\- Fraco e com dor. O que aconteceu? – Respondeu, rouco, observando meus movimentos. Senti meus dedos formigarem ao tocar sua pele quase translúcida. Ele estava magro, a sonda utilizada não era tão efetiva quanto uma alimentação, afinal. Enchi um copo com água e alcancei a ele. – Obrigado.

\- É uma longa história. Você foi trazido até aqui por seus companheiros, após a luta com Itachi. – Como não houve resposta, continuei. – Karin e Ino, com o auxílio de outros médicos, cuidaram de você. Agora está sob minha responsabilidade, pois sou chefe e atendente aqui no hospital.

\- E o resto da vila? Onde eles estão, Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo? – Ele não pareceu reparar que não me inclui na frase dos médicos, o que foi bom. Mas senti uma pontada ao ouvir o nome de Karin e a preocupação que ele demonstrou, como nunca havia comigo e Naruto.

\- O resto da vila foi invadida pela Akatsuki, houve muita destruição e perdas. Kakashi está morto. – Afirmei e me calei. Ele pareceu se assustar, porém não falou nada. Acho que estava assimilando os fatos. – Seus companheiros estão aqui na vila. Vigiados, é claro. Mandarei os avisar que acordou, eles vêm todos os dias aqui no horário de visitas.

Ele sorriu, um pequeno e imperceptível sorriso. Não me atentei ao que isso significava. Sasuke havia substituído todos nós pela Hebi?

\- Preciso fazer exames em você, tudo bem? – Perguntei, receosa. Eu era a médica responsável e era meu dever.

Ele maneou a cabeça, assentindo. Realizei-os o mais rapidamente possível, ansiando para sair correndo dali, afastando-me após dizer que colocasse a blusa novamente. Tentei não observar os detalhes do seu corpo, eu sou uma médica e não podia ter esse tipo de pensamento. Não nesse estado dele. Sacudi a cabeça, ele não percebeu.

\- Como estou? – Indagou.

\- Vai melhorar. Apenas mais alguns dias em repouso no hospital. – Sorri. – Pretende ficar aqui?

\- Não sei. – Ele respondeu após a surpresa inicial pela minha pergunta. Acho que ele percebeu que apesar de não estar fria, eu não estava mil amores com ele, como antes.

\- Bom, em todo caso, não tente fugir. Está fraco. E tem anbus te vigiando. Preciso fazer as rondas. Depois retorno aqui. Logo receberá sua refeição, não pode abusar no início. – Ele me ouviu atentamente, me despedi e sai.

Assim que sai, procurei o armário de mantimentos hospitalares e remédios mais próximo, entrei e tranquei a porta. Escorreguei ao chão e me permiti chorar. Chorei por ele. Por alívio. Pela indiferença. Por Karin. Chorei por toda a mágoa, tristeza e rancor guardados dentro de mim. Após minutos que pareceram horas, me recompus e limpei meu rosto com um pouco de gaze e soro fisiológico que encontrei em uma prateleira.

Sai, parando na secretaria, pedi para avisarem Tsunade, Naruto e os novos amigos de Sasuke que ele estava acordado. Mas que todos, exceto a Hokage, só estavam autorizados de ficar lá no horário de visitas. Não apenas por ciúme da Karin, mas porque ele tinha de descansar. Assim que prescrevi os remédios para dor, aumentando a dose, e a nova dieta do Uchiha, me dirigi ao consultório, me trancando lá por horas, encaminhando pacientes para os outros setores e colegas.

Naruto apareceu mais tarde, para dar um oi. Ele também passou no quarto do Gaara, porém o mesmo ainda estava inconsciente. Expliquei de novo, pela décima vez que eu contei, que aquilo era normal, que o ruivo não ia morrer e não estava em perigo. Eu havia induzido o coma, para que ele se recuperasse mais rapidamente e por completo. Ele se acalmou e foi procurar Sasuke. Como o loiro não retornou, fui até o quarto do moreno para ver o que eles estavam fazendo. Ele disse que voltaria.

Quando cheguei ao corredor, Karin me fuzilava no lado de fora, sentada em poltronas com os dois amigos. Ouvi gritos no lado de dentro, estavam apenas Naruto e Sasuke lá.

\- O que houve? – Perguntei assustada, segurando a maçaneta.

\- O casal está discutindo a relação. – Suigetsu respondeu, rindo sarcasticamente. Notei que sarcasmo era uma característica forte nele.

\- Sasuke não pode se cansar. – Falei, repreendendo-os, assim que entrei no quarto. Ele me olhou com ódio, acusadoramente. Naruto me olhou assustado.

\- Desculpa, Sakura-chan. – Murmurou, baixo, o loiro. Aqueles oceanos azuis que eram seus olhos me fitaram, com dor no olhar.

\- O que é isso?

\- O que é isso? – O Uchiha repetiu numa voz assustadora. Meus pelos arrepiaram.

\- Nós conversamos muito. O Teme está a par dos últimos acontecimentos. De todos, desculpe por isso. Não sabia que ele teria essa reação. – Naruto me explicou, enquanto o Uchiha me fitava com raiva. Não entendi mais nada.

\- Sim, mas o que tem de mais? – Continuei sem entender nada. Qual era o problema de Sasuke ser atualizado dos acontecimentos? Ele iria pagar por seus erros e traição, Itachi estava morto, Kakashi morreu.

\- Vou sair e deixar vocês conversarem. – Naruto continuou. Já saindo.

\- O que temos que conversar? – Fitei o moreno.

\- Ele tentou te matar! – Gritou Sasuke, e eu recuei assustada. Nunca tinha o visto dessa forma. Não sei se um dia ele alterou a voz tanto assim.

Foi então que eu entendi. Gaara. Minha escolha. Agora fazia sentido. Naruto e sua boca grande. Se fosse Karin, tudo bem. Se gabar para me atingir, mas não. O loiro nunca controla sua mania de falar demais. No entanto, era melhor ele saber toda a verdade de vez. E não havia problema algum nisso, pensando bem.

Ele levantou da cama, arrancou o soro sem se importar e se aproximou rapidamente. Mesmo machucado ele é imponente. Segurou meus pulsos com força. Me assustei e recuei um passo, no entanto ele não me soltou. Vi que Naruto ameaçou entrar na sala, mas foi impedido por Juugo. Karin não sei como ainda não havia invadido o local com seus gritos escandalosos.

\- Você também! – Gritei com todo o ar que tinha em meus pulmões. Estou esgotada física e emocionalmente.

Por um momento achei que ele iria avançar sobre mim. Mas me surpreendi ao constatar que não. Por milésimos de segundos pude ver surpresa em seus olhos. Ele me acha tão boba apaixonada a ponto de achar que eu iria esquecer daquele dia? O dia em que ele tentou acabar com a minha vida e a do Naruto, os idiotas que foram atrás dele para redimi-lo?

\- Você tem razão.

\- O quê? – Não acreditei.

\- Eu disse que você tem razão.

Choque. Uchiha Sasuke estava mesmo concordando comigo? É isso? Acabou a discussão? Ele soltou os meus pulsos, só agora notei que eles estão doloridos e com marcas vermelhas na pele sensível.

\- Sasuke.

\- Eu já falei que entendi.

\- Olha, o Gaara estava pior que você na triagem. Ele tinha mais chances de ter sequelas. Não foi como se fosse uma vingança por tudo que você me fez passar ou um capricho meu.

\- Sério? – Riu sarcástico. Ele não acreditou.

\- Claro que sim. Eu não tenho culpa que sua namorada médica não sabia te tratar. – Minhas palavras saíram amargas, quando notei já havia falado demais. Não queria que ele achasse que era tudo pela Karin. Não era. Afinal, era? Claro que não. Eu fiz um juramento. E na hora escolhi o Gaara, pela triagem ou não, foi ele quem meu coração mandou ajudar.

\- Karin? Não importa. Você escolheu ele. Ele! Eu podia ter morrido! E você nem liga. Quem é você?

Um estalo foi ouvido. Sasuke me encarava com fúrias nos olhos, levando a mão até a região da face onde eu havia acabado de lhe acertar um tapa. Mas apesar da ira e confusão em seus olhos eu não me arrependi.

\- Nunca mais fale o que você não sabe! - Comecei irada. Ele achava que era o que? Ele não tem noção nenhuma da besteira que fala. - Nunca mais! – Gritei.

Como o moreno não proferiu nenhuma palavra continuei.

\- Eu te esperei. Te amei mais do que a mim mesma. Você também tentou me matar! – Não conseguia mais controlar as lágrimas que a todo custo saíram, a raiva e mágoa falavam mais alto. Ele pisou no machucado, onde não tinha nem ideia da extensão da ferida.

\- Você tem noção do quanto eu ficaria destruída se você morresse? De como Naruto, Kakashi se estivesse vivo, nossos amigos e até Karin ficaria? Você acha que eu sou um monstro? – Gritava a todo fôlego, não me importo com os pacientes, não me importo com as pessoas que passavam no corredor – mesmo sendo poucas e a plateia ali.

\- Eu preferia morrer a ver a sua morte. Ainda mais tendo que escolher. Eu não tenho culpa que os dois estavam machucados. Mas Gaara estava pior! Confiei em Ino e Karin pra te salvar. O Gaara morreu e ressuscitou! Você tem um mínimo de imaginação pra ver o quão complexo é isso?

Sasuke pareceu surpreso ao ouvir minhas últimas palavras. Droga. Falei além da conta novamente, ninguém além de nós que estávamos na sala, da família Sabaku e do próprio Gaara poderiam saber da velha técnica da Chiyo.

\- Você gosta dele? – Foi tudo que ele perguntou. Fiquei chocada. Não acredito no quanto Sasuke é idiota. Céus, como eu consigo ainda amar uma pessoa assim?

\- Para de ser egoísta, ele é meu amigo. Gosto dele. Mas a questão não é essa. Eu fiz um juramento, eu sou ética. Ele estaria morto!

\- Eu poderia estar morto! – Uchiha estava, gritando?

\- Mas não está! Qual é o seu problema?

\- Você não é a mesma, Sakura! Se fosse anos atrás você explodiria até Tsunade para me escolher, independente de juramento e carreira.

\- Realmente, as coisas mudam.

Nunca vi o Uchiha tão descontrolado. Ego ferido, raiva, infantilidade e egoísmo, não sei qual prevalece mais, qual é culpado das suas frases e ações. Eu realmente não me sinto culpada ou arrependida.

\- Não me arrependo, e escolheria o Gaara de novo.

O Moreno se afastou e saiu, me lançando um olhar mais gélido que a neve, que gelo e brasa queimando a pele. Deixando-me aturdida e confusa com meus próprios pensamentos.

* * *

Final! O que acharam, gostaram?

Fiquei em dúvida, não foi meu capítulo preferido.

Mas está ai.

Logo logo o Gaara divo aparece! 3

E lembrando que, mesmo eu adorando o ruivinho lindo, essa fic também é SasuSaku. E o casal final ainda não está definido! Então vai ter mais alguns momentos com o Uchiha.

Beijos! Tentarei postar outro até domingo a noite.


	3. O despertar

**Notas iniciais:**

\- Naruto não me pertence.

\- Ruivo divo dando o ar da graça. 3

\- Iria postar ontem à noite, mas minha viagem atrasou, tive alguns probleminhas em casa, enfim, sem mais delongas, boa leitura!

* * *

 **Capítulo O3 – O despertar**

" _Em minha vida,_

 _Em meus pensamentos,_

 _Em minhas lembranças_

 _Por que sei que estás aqui, em meu interior..."_

Sakura acordou assustada, no meio da noite. Desde a sua briga com Sasuke, há cinco dias, ela não dormira bem nenhuma vez. Sua mente era povoada por medo e insegurança. Medo do que ele poderia fazer com ela depois da discussão e do tapa. Medo de nunca mais conseguir conquista-lo.

Porém, nesta noite, o pesadelo foi um pouco diferente. Sonhou que Sasuke estava tentando matar ela e Naruto. Quando a jovem estava quase perdendo as forças, lutando contra o vingador ao lado de Naruto que já estava desfalecido aos seus pés, Sasuke foi envolto por areia e morreu. Ela sentiu braços quentes e fortes a amparando, antes de cair na escuridão.

Acordou assustada, sentindo o mesmo aroma que o do sonho. Amadeirado, adocicado, entre a canela, cravo e outra especiaria que ela desconhecia. Ficou alguns minutos rindo após relembrar o sonho tolo e surreal que tivera.

Resolveu sair da cama, já que não voltaria a dormir. Ainda era meio da noite. Então resolveu arrumar o quarto, tomar um banho demorado e relaxante, em seguida, fez um rápido desjejum e procurou um livro para ler enquanto não amanhecia o dia.

Com leitura, o tempo passa voando. Quando Sakura deu por si, estava quase se atrasando. Largou o livro na mesa de centro próxima ao sofá, dobrou a manta que trazia consigo, se espreguiçou e rumou ao quarto para se trocar.

\- Hoje é um belo dia para salvar vidas. – Sorriu ao observar o sol, já forte e imponente no céu, sem nenhuma nuvem.

Após colocar roupas simples para o trabalho, guardar seu jaleco limpo em uma maleta, juntamente com o seu estetoscópio, esfigmomanômetro, termômetro, caderneta e utensílios, os quais carregava na maleta por precaução, rumou para o hospital.

Na rua passou por civis que a cumprimentaram com um sorriso no rosto, uma pequena criança a abraçou, o que a emocionou e deixou feliz. Em seguida encontrou com a amiga, Ino, no lugar combinado de sempre.

\- Bom dia Sakura. – A loira sorriu.

\- Ino. Bom dia. – Cumprimentou respondendo o sorriso e com um abraço rápido.

\- Nossa, que cara é essa? Parece que não dormiu nada.

\- Não dormi. – Riu. – Tive um pesadelo estranho, perdi o sono.

\- E esse pesadelo envolvia um moreno, acertei? – Comentou, cutucando a amiga. Sabia que Sasuke era o motivo das olheiras da rosada. – Soube o que houve no quarto dele, mas queria saber de ti.

\- Sim. – Sakura revirou os olhos, já estava esperando Ino abordar o assunto, pois ainda não tinha contado para ela. – Outro dia eu conto.

Logo mudaram de assunto e foram conversando até chegar ao hospital e ambas se separarem. Sakura estranhou Ino não insistir, do jeito que a amiga era curiosa, mas não perguntou nada.

Ao chegar ao consultório, Sakura colocou o jaleco, arrumou a roupa e a maquiagem leve nos olhos, estava organizando e lendo prontuários de consultas marcadas do dia, quando ouviu leves batidas na porta.

\- Entre.

\- Com licença. – A porta foi a aberta por uma cabeleira loira, Sakura sorriu ao ver a pessoa. – Bom dia Sakura.

\- Bom dia Temari. – Sakura levantou, recebendo a amiga e a cumprimentando.

\- Desculpa vir te incomodar. Você tem um tempo?

\- Não é incomodo, imagina. Tenho sim. Está tudo bem?

\- Comigo, tudo. Mas eu estou preocupada com o Gaara. – Via o receio e tristeza nos olhos da irmã Sabaku.

\- Entendo. O estado do Gaara não é simples, mas logo ele vai melhorar. Ele é forte. Temos que confiar no Gaara. – Sorriu doce, confortando a amiga.

\- Ele vai acordar, não é?

\- Vai. O estado dele é grave, mas está estável. Eu induzi o coma para que ele pudesse se recuperar melhor e completamente. Hoje está marcado outro exame mais complexo, para avaliar o estado e a recuperação.

\- E se estiver tudo bem? – Ela perguntou ansiosa.

\- Ele vai acordar. – Sorriu a ninja da folha. Esperava a recuperação de Gaara há dias, mas todos os exames nunca eram completamente satisfatórios.

\- Que horas vai ser? – Questionou animada.

\- A tarde, logo depois do almoço. Mas não podem estar presentes no quarto. No entanto, eu deixo você e o Kankuro ficarem a espera no corredor, se tudo correr bem vocês entram. – Sorriu.

\- Certo. Vou falar com o Kankuro. Obrigada Sakura.

\- Imagina. Vocês querem almoçar comigo? Já os coloco a par de tudo e colocamos a conversa em dia também. – Sorriu cúmplice para a loira, fazia dias que não conversavam, mas eram amigas e haviam se aproximado ainda mais no período em que o ruivo estava internado.

\- Vamos adorar. – Respondeu a outra.

Após se despedirem e combinar o almoço, Temari saiu e Sakura voltou aos seus afazeres. A manhã transcorreu bem. Almoçaram calmamente, a rosada esclareceu todas as dúvidas dos irmãos, conversou com Temari sobre as vilas e Shikamaru, Kankuro comentava algo uma vez ou outra. Eles se davam bem e sentiam-se confortáveis em companhia do outro.

Depois de voltarem ao hospital, Sakura foi até o quarto do kage de Suna. Avisou as enfermeiras para que lhe ajudassem, e deixassem os irmãos no corredor.

A rosada iniciou os exames com o exame físico geral, constatando que o ruivo já possuía um bom estado geral. Mesmo comatoso, sua aparência era boa. Sinais vitais estavam dentro do normal. As lesões, cortes e machucados estavam todos curados. Nenhuma hemorragia, nenhuma lesão sangrando. Em seguida, realizou o exame neurológico, onde os reflexos estavam bons. Respiratório, cardiovascular e digestório estavam bem, a princípio. Sorriu, feliz, ao constatar que a recuperação, ao que podia ser visto agora, foi completa.

Era a hora. Ela sabia. Retirou o soro do acesso venoso no antebraço esquerdo de Gaara, removendo assim a medicação que lhe permitia o estado de coma. Observou a janela com as persianas abertas, e os irmãos a olhavam ansiosos, provavelmente prendendo a respiração.

Sakura esperou alguns poucos minutos e vislumbrou o ruivo abrindo os olhos. Sakura ficou surpresa, não lembrava de que os olhos do ruivo eram tão lindos. Jade profundos a fitavam intensamente. Sakura sentiu a areia movimentar-se pelo quarto, em seguida, rapidamente, as enfermeiras reclamando que estavam presas. Ela surpreendeu-se quando viu que estava na parede, com areia a prendendo o corpo inteiro. Aconteceu tão rápido que sequer notou.

Gaara estava parado, em pé, a milímetros de distância de si. Olhava-a curiosamente, mas ao mesmo tempo assustadoramente. Ele emanava uma aura poderosa, mesmo sem o Shukaku dentro de si.

\- O que fizeram comigo? – Perguntou baixo, fazendo com que só ela escutasse.

\- Vejo que está bem e recuperado, já que está em pé e prendendo sua médica. – Sakura brincou. O ruivo não a assustava. O que era ridiculamente estúpido e perigoso da parte dela.

\- Médica? – Gaara não teve tempo de falar, pois os dois irmãos entraram no quarto. Mesmo que enfermeiras tentassem o impedir, não conseguiram.

\- Gaara! – Temari ralhou. – Solte já a Sakura.

Gaara olhou confuso para a irmã e o irmão, que sorriam felizes e aliviados na porta. Soltou, involuntariamente, a médica e as enfermeiras – essas saíram rápido do quarto.

\- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou, confuso. Não lembrava de nada. Só de ter sido atacado pela Akatsuki em Suna, e não sentia mais Shukaku dentro de si. Estranhou e se assustou.

\- Calma. Vamos te explicar tudo. – Kankuro falou.

\- Primeiro, eu sou sua médica, e preciso fazer alguns exames para constatar que você está bem e saudável, se não vou ter que te medicar e tratar. Tudo bem? – A rosada se pronunciou, fazendo Gaara prestar atenção nela. Sakura, claro. Ele sentiu-se estúpido.

\- Certo. E desculpe por antes. – Murmurou, tímido, o kazekage. Todos no recinto chocaram-se com o pedido de desculpa do ruivo, mas ninguém comentou.

\- Imagina. – Ela sorriu afável. – Podes deitar na cama?

Gaara dirigiu-se a cama, obedecia prontamente aos comandos que a médica lhe dava. Ele leu o nome "Haruno Sakura" no jaleco, então se lembrou de quem era ela, de como haviam se aproximado tanto por Temari quanto pelo jovem imperativo de Konoha que era seu amigo. Ela era a jovem que ele havia tentado matar, e mesmo assim ela o salvara. Tratava-o tão bem. Tocava-o com tanta delicadeza que ele não achou ser possível. Sabia da força destruidora da kunoichi, e mesmo assim seus toques eram suaves e delicados.

Sakura se sentiu intimidada pelo jovem, pela sua imponência e beleza, ele era absurdamente lindo e educado. Agora, com os olhos abertos, ela constatou que ele possuía uma beleza exótica. Vermelho em contraste com jade, pele alva, músculos bem definidos – mesmo com o tempo no hospital. Ela realizou todos os exames em silêncio, enquanto era observada pelos irmãos de Suna. Manteve o foco no lado clínico e nos exames, ignorando a queimação no seu corpo cada vez que tocava a pele alva e clara do jovem. Por fim, ao termina-los, sorriu.

\- Bom, sua recuperação foi completa e não apresenta sequelas. – Ela disse calma. – No entanto, ainda ficará no hospital. Eu vou prescrever remédios se tiver dor, ajustar sua dieta, já que antes era alimentado apenas por sonda.

\- Obrigado. – Ele respondeu. Não sabia o porquê, mas a jovem o desarmava. Não sabia se era porque não tinha mais o Shukaku, mas não sentia vontade de matá-la. E agora, devia sua vida a ela. Era muito grato a médica, não sabia o que havia acontecido ainda, mas sentia isso, respeito e gratidão. Mesmo ele a atacando, ela não sentia medo e o tratava bem. Isso causou espanto no kage.

\- Agora eu vou deixar que vocês contem tudo a ele. – Ela respondeu, dirigindo o olhar a Temari e Kankuro. – Não pode abusar e se cansar, Gaara-sama.

\- Muito obrigada Sakura. – Temari sorriu feliz, agradecendo.

\- Obrigado, Haruno. – A voz gutural se fez presente, Sakura chocou-se, mas não deixou de sorrir.

\- Podem colocá-lo a par de tudo, contar o que houve e conversar um pouco, mas não demorem muito. E se alguma enfermeira perguntar sobre o porquê de estarem aqui fora de horário de visitas, digam que eu permiti e para falar comigo. – Finalizou amável, fechando a porta.

Os irmãos tinham muito para falar. Ela sabia. Imaginava como estava a cabeça de Gaara agora. Era comum pacientes acordarem e não lembrarem de nada, ficarem violentos e não reconhecerem hospitais e os médicos. Mas de um estranho modo não sentiu medo do ruivo. Ela tentou não pensar muito em Gaara e nos efeitos dele sobre si, estava mais preocupada com o próximo quarto que teria que visitar.

* * *

\- Com licença. – Exclamou a rosada, após dar três leves batidas na porta do quarto e ouvir um "entre" baixo de dentro. Cumprimentou com um aceno o anbu que estava de guarda na porta e entrou.

\- É você. – O Uchiha disse. – Achei que não era mais minha médica.

Ele se referia ao pedido que Sakura fizera, de trocar com Ino. Agora quem visitava o moreno era a amiga, e não ela, desde a discussão. Porém, hoje ele receberia alta. Por isso ela quem devia assinar os formulários, avalia-lo, já que a troca não foi feita formalmente.

\- Hoje sou. – Respondeu indiferente. Tentava não deixar transparecer tudo que o jovem a sua frente causava em si. Amor e ódio ao mesmo tempo.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas murmurava quando ela falava que iria fazer algo, obedecendo algum comando que ela dava para examiná-lo ou respondendo que não sentia dor à palpação.

A rosada fez os exames de rotina, constatou que o vingador já estava recuperado e pronto para ir embora. Não sabia para onde. Se ele seria julgado e preso, se voltaria ao antigo distrito Uchiha.

\- Você está recuperado, Uchiha. – Ele estranhou a falta do seu nome, ainda mais do "kun" seguido dele, mas não falou ou demonstrou. – Terá sua alta assinada. Arrume suas coisas e anbus o levarão até o escritório da hokage. Sugiro que não apronte nada, Naruto já sofreu para que voltasse e para que fosse julgado de forma branda.

Ela se retirou do quarto não dando tempo para ele falar nada, não que fosse, realmente.

Saiu às pressas, ignorando todos no caminho, até o consultório. Não podia ter uma recaída a cada vez que tinha um contato com ele, mas era inevitável. Ele a afetava como ninguém mais. E apesar do ódio que emanava, da raiva, do desprezo, da indiferença, nada disso a fazia gostar menos dele. Mesmo que tentasse, achava ser impossível.

Segurou as lágrimas e arrumou o prontuário de Gaara e de Sasuke, anexando a folha da alta. Era forte, tinha que ser. Mandou avisar Naruto de que Gaara acordara, sabia o quanto ele ansiou por isso e ficaria feliz pelo amigo.

* * *

Já era noite quando Sakura terminou os atendimentos e saiu do consultório. No entanto, antes de sair queria ver como estava o paciente recém acordado. Não precisava e não tinha motivo real para isso, mas uma força invisível a puxava até o quarto dele. Bateu na porta e não obteve resposta, achou que ele estava dormindo e entrou. Surpreendeu-se ao encontrar o quarto vazio. Não havia Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, e muito menos Gaara. Desesperou-se a procura do ruivo. Será que a Akatsuki voltara? Antes que pudesse ter alguma atitude, ouviu a porta do banheiro sendo aberta.

Foi inevitável não olhar, e praticamente babar, sobre o Sabaku. Ele recém saia do banho, com apenas uma toalha branca enrolada na cintura. Ele percebeu a rosada no quarto, e sorriu divertido com a situação e olhar dela sobre si. Sakura parecia ter perdido a noção de espaço, foi encarava o ruivo fixamente, perdida entre gotículas de água e músculos.

Gaara controlou um riso. A médica era tão dedicada, forte e determinada, que achava ser impossível que ela estivesse em uma situação como essa ainda mais com ele. Sabia que ele era bem dotado fisicamente, algumas jovens de Suna mandavam cartas, mimos e eram suas fãs, mas não esperava reação assim da rosada. Gostou da sensação que isso lhe proporcionava.

\- Acho que se tirar uma foto dura mais. – Falou, sério, mas por dentro achava tudo aquilo divertido.

\- Me desculpa Kazekage! – Respondeu constrangida. Só com a voz rouca do jovem havia acordado do seu transe momentâneo. Não sabia onde enfiar a cara! Jamais esperava estar em uma situação dessas com ele. Nesse momento não havia Sasuke, não havia Akatsuki, só havia ela e o corpo maravilhoso a sua frente. Teve milhares de pensamentos a respeito do ruivo, por isso ficara encarando-o. Ele havia percebido, e era sua médica! Não podia pensar essas coisas. Se repreendeu mentalmente pela sua atitude, mas ainda com a vermelhidão em seu rosto. – Vim ver como estava. Me desculpe por isso. Bati e não houve resposta, então achei que estivesse dormindo.

\- Tudo bem, Haruno. – Respondeu. Como ela falava! Mas estranhamente isso não o irritava. Andou calmamente até ela, parando apenas quando restava alguns dedos de distância entre eles. – Estou acostumado. – Finalizou sussurrando em seu ouvido e se afastando.

Ele, de fato, estava acostumado. Já havia tido várias mulheres em Suna. Era normal que todas tivessem a mesma reação ao observar seu corpo ou em noites passadas juntos. Apesar de frio e assustador, Gaara não era inexperiente com as mulheres, mesmo que nenhuma tenha o interessado a ponto de ser tida como namorada ou mesmo esposa dele. Não sabia o porquê de estar provocando a rosada, só sabia que gostou das bochechas rosadas dela e da surpresa, aceleração nos batimentos e pelos eriçados quando sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Gaara caminhou até o pequeno armário do quarto, sendo observado por uma Sakura aturdida, parada ainda no mesmo lugar. Ele retirou roupas limpas e uma cueca, Sakura tornou-se escarlate ao constatar que não havia nada por debaixo da toalha. Ele entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta logo em seguida. Retornou ao quarto após alguns segundos, enquanto a rosada ainda estava imersa em seus pensamentos.

Ele trajava roupas leves, brancas, adequadas ao clima e ambiente hospitalar. Caminhou até a cama, sentando-se em seguida.

\- Gaara-sama, não sei o que dizer. Desculpe pela minha atitude, não foi profissional. – Murmurou envergonhada, Sakura.

\- Para, Haruno. – Ele disse imponente. – Você é humana, apesar de tudo. E depois do que eu soube hoje, de tudo que fez por mim, você está longe de não ser profissional. Meus irmãos me contaram tudo. Obrigado por tudo que fez por mim.

Sakura sabia que ele era um homem de poucas palavras. Mas mesmo assim era educado e grato pelo que ela fez. Sentiu-se feliz e reconhecida. Não pensava mais no que acontecera momentos antes no quarto. Ficaram mais alguns minutos conversando, até Sakura o examinar. Sentiam-se bem na companhia um do outro. Ela, sorria feliz e falava sem parar, tanto de assuntos hospitalares quanto de coisas da vida, como de Naruto. E Gaara, imperceptivelmente, dava um sorriso de canto discreto, gostando da falação e companhia da rosada ao seu lado.

Nenhum dos dois percebera os olhos sharingan ativados no corredor, olhando pela janela que antes estavam Temari e Kankuro. O Uchiha havia chego na hora em que Gaara sussurrou no ouvido dela, e desde então não controlou mais seus atos ou olhos, ficou parado ali, sentindo raiva emanar em cada poro do seu corpo. Até que um anbu apareceu para leva-lo dali.

* * *

 **Notas finais:**

Continua!

Capítulo um pouco menor, para dar a continuação que a história precisava.

Mais uma vez, desculpem por não postar ontem. Não deu mesmo. O próximo espero postar ainda essa semana.

Gaara divo 3 Um pouquinho alternativo, mas é necessário.

Desculpem qualquer errinho de português. Capítulo não betado.

Beijos e comentem!


End file.
